En busca del perdón
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Sin previo aviso y cuando más lo necesita, algo inesperado sucede: un ángel cae del cielo.


Por las dudas aviso, no sé nada de ángeles.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy era un asesino. Tras dos meses él mismo había llegado a aquella conclusión. Sesenta días no eran demasiado tiempo, pero parecía sorprendido por la fuerte realidad mientras observaba la vasija que contenía las cenizas de la persona a la que le había arrebatado la vida.

No era un hombre que luciera como un asesino, al verlo a la cara uno no hubiera sospechado de su terrible acto. Era la clase de persona que evocaba placer al verla, pero, fuera de ello, era de aspecto perfectamente normal. La mera idea de un asesinato desencajaba con su perfil.

Un peso que hasta ahora no había tomado en consideración cayó sobre sus hombros, tal como lo hubiera hecho el peso del mundo. Procedió a encerrar el objeto dentro del estante superior de su armario.

Caminó hasta la sala y, en su computadora portátil, puso aquella canción que últimamente no podía dejar de escuchar. Con una copa de vino en mano, se paseó de punta a punta de la habitación. Inhaló el olor a tabaco que había dejado antes, mientras fumaba. Sus ojos desenfocados parecían no tener ya lágrimas qué llorar.

Hacía hora y media que afuera llovía, desde el interior Francis podía oír el escándalo que la naturaleza causaba. La música lo acallaba, pero ésta llegó a su fin al cabo de un determinado plazo de tiempo. La copa vacía yacía en la mesa ahora, junto al aparato, la mirada cansada del dueño pendía del borde del vidrio, en dónde sus labios habían estado antes. Había comenzado otra canción, igual de lenta que la anterior y, a pesar de que a Francis no le gustara tanto, la dejó sonar. Por primera vez escuchaba con atención la letra y se mentalizaba en buscarle un sentido. Estaba absoluta y completamente absorto en aquéllo, tanto, que todo su cuerpo se sobresaltó cuando un estruendo sacudió el balcón contiguo a la sala. Se giró hacia la puerta de vidrio, pero del lado exterior había otra, de madera, por lo que le resultaba imposible ver algo. Aún así, se concentro en ese punto, nada nuevo sucedió. La lluvia seguía cayendo y la música era reproducida. Con movimientos lentos hizo la cortina a un lado para abrir la puerta corrediza de vidrio. Intentó captar algo al mirar entre las rendijas de la puerta de madera, pero no hubo caso.

Finalmente las abrió, al estar tan oscuro afuera tan sólo la luz de la sala estaba iluminando, pobremente, el exterior. Pudo distinguir en el piso una figura humana desplomada. Parecía inconsciente, estaba empapada por la lluvia y cerca del balcón no había señal alguna que diera explicación al estado de la situación actual. Francis juzgó prudente llevar aquella persona al interior de su departamento. No fue tarea sencilla. Se encontraba tendida boca arriba, por lo que intentó recargarla sobre sus hombros, pero era demasiado pesada para él. Protegiendo la cabeza del cuerpo inconsciente, lo arrastró hasta adentro. Su largo sofá estaba cerca, así que, con un último esfuerzo, lo depositó sobre la cómoda superficie.

Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la espalda del ser, Francis sintió algo extraño, algo que le fue revelado cuando vio a la persona tendida de costado. Sin duda era un hombre, con cabello rubio que ahora empapaba sus almohadas, pero en su espalda había un par de blancas alas, contraídas y plegadas sobre sí mismas. No había nada que envolviera el desnudo cuerpo del hombre. Pronto lo arropó con un par de gruesas mantas, y a su húmedo cabello procuró cubrirlo con una toalla.

Francis veló por aquél durante las siguientes cuatro horas. A la mitad de la última, el inconsciente comenzó a abrir los ojos, revelando un profundo verde, tan vivo como la naturaleza de la que Dios había nutrido al planeta. Un par de pantalones de vestir, ropa interior y medias le fueron prestados, todo de un blanco impecable.

—Eres un ángel —dijo Bonnefoy, pasado un tiempo.

—No —lo contradijo el otro.

—Sí, es una señal, has bajado hasta aquí por lo que yo he hecho. Eso significa que tengo otra oportunidad.

El supuesto ángel le miró con confusión.

—No sé de lo que hablas. No recuerdo qué pasó..., pero no soy un ángel.

—Llevas alas —señaló Francis, emocionado—. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes ser sino un ángel?

—Un hombre con alas.

El ángel, como insistía en llamarlo, permaneció en la morada, pues no tenía a dónde ir y el dueño de la misma le había pedido que permaneciera a su lado. Llegado el momento, iba a saber cuándo partir, él mismo había dicho estar seguro de ello. Sin embargo, el ángel no tenía idea de cómo es que había acabado allí.

—Es el destino —explicó Francis—. Has venido para redimirme de mi culpa. Pero, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?

Los días comenzaban y terminaban, eran dejados en el pasado, pero la situación no cambiaba, no llegaba la solución a su pregunta. Por más que cuestionara, pensara e intentara dialogar con el ángel, éste sólo vivía sus días como si su existencia sencillamente se limitara a pasar de un instante al otro. Su comportamiento distaba mucho del de una entidad divina, en realidad era casi cotidiano, casero. En el departamento era el primero en despertar, pero también el último en irse a dormir. Francis sospechaba que durante aquellos horarios nocturnos era cuando tomaba sus baños, pues podía jurar oír entre sueños el agua de la ducha correr. A pesar de ello, no tenía idea de qué era lo que ocurría ahí, de lo que sucedía con las alas.

Una vez le había enseñado el viejo arpa de su padre, puesto que lo consideraba un ángel tenía la creencia de que sin duda tocaría. Pero él optó por el violín desafinado que hacía tanto tiempo guardaba. Tuvo que dedicarle tiempo y energías a su restauración, pero finalmente lo utilizó musicalmente. Eran las melodías procedentes del instrumento las que por las mañanas despertaban al otro.

Jamás salía de la casa, jamás vestía una camisa y jamás volaba. A pesar de ésto último, gustaba de correr las cortinas y mirar a través de las ventanas.

—¿Por qué es que no vuelas? —Quiso saber Francis una vez, mientras bebían té en el balcón.

—No puedo volar —sentenció con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Lo has intentado siquiera?

—Claro que no. Simplemente lo sé.

—¿Cómo es eso?

El otro lo miró, pensando que como formular lo siguiente:

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez, cuando nos conocimos? Había dicho que no recordaba nada, pero hay cosas dentro de mí, cosas que yo sé. Por ejemplo, me consta que no puedo volar, pero sé caminar.

Su interlocutor estaba empezando a entender.

—Otra cosa que es de mi conocimiento —continuó el ángel—, es que mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

—Arthur Kirkland... —repitió.

—Así es. Lo supe esta mañana. Y ya sabes que los ángeles no se apellidan.

—_Touché_.

El apartamento no era demasiado amplio, pero al hacer a un lado los muebles de la sala la habitación se convertía en un lugar espacioso. Eso había hecho Francis una vez, de modo que Arthur, como ahora lo llamaba, podía desplegar sus alas. Había quedado clara su incapacidad para el vuelo, pero él le había pedido verlas tan sólo una vez. El hombre concedió a su petición.

La blancura de las plumas parecía irreal, su textura era diferente a la de cualquier ave que alguna vez hubiera visto. El largo del espacio había sido suficiente y en Arthur se notaba cierto placer, una satisfacción inexplicable cuando las alas se abrieron con majestuosidad. De todo él parecía desprenderse un algo indescifrable que Francis juzgó de celestial.

Esa noche comieron en silencio, ambos aún asombrados por lo sucedido. Al terminar de enjuagar el último de los platos, el dueño de casa fue al balcón a fumar un cigarro. Arthur no tardó en unírsele en el frío aire del exterior.

—¿Recuerdas —comenzó Francis— la primera vez que nos vimos? Yo dije que tú habías venido por algo que había hecho, y que necesitaba otra oportunidad.

—¿Entonces, qué fue lo que hiciste? —inquirió, pues el otro había cesado sus palabras.

—Yo maté a una persona. Maté a mi padre...

Francis hizo a un lado su cigarro. Al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado, no le apetecía la nicotina en ese momento determinado. Mientras Arthur se lo quitaba de la mano para fumar él mismo, prosiguió:

—Él estaba internado en la clínica, estaba muy enfermo. Llevaba así más de un año, vivía gracias a todos esos... aparatos que hay allí. En fin, sólo bastaba con desconectarlos para...

Dejó la oración a medio terminar, suspendida en el aire. Ambos sabían a qué se refería. Curiosamente, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—Y todo es tan... Él ni siquiera me había pedido que lo hiciera. Yo no lo odio, tampoco lo odiaba entonces. Pero ya había pensado en la idea antes. Y, cuando lo hice..., no sentí nada. Estaba absolutamente vacío en ese instante. Simplemente lo hice. Supongo que sólo puede ser llamado un acto de crueldad.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Arthur, quien tenía la mirada puesta en el barandal del balcón.

—¡Maté a mi propio padre y no sentí nada sino hasta dos meses después!

Pareció sorprendido por sus propias palabras, pues su expresión reflejaba pánico.

—Tal vez no lo quería tanto como pensaba. Pero... lo que hice es inexcusable. Solamente me dí cuenta de que lo quería conmigo cuando ya no estaba. Ésto no va a dejarme, jamás... Discúlpame.

El hombre se retiró hacia el interior, siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta terminar dentro de su cuarto, encerrado. Allí, llorándole a las cenizas de su padre, pasó el resto de la noche. Nunca supo a qué hora cayó en el profundo sueño del que despertó a la mañana siguiente. Desorientado y con los ojos hinchados, Francis amaneció. Sentía una extraña liviandad, su cuerpo estaba más ligero y de cuando en cuando soltaba temblorosos suspiros de alivio. Recién era sábado, faltaba mucho por venir, pero su cabeza no sentía la necesidad de preocuparse por algo que no fuera el presente. Ni siquiera el pasado.

Pensaba desayunar algo sencillo, que no requiriera tanto trabajo. Buscó a Arthur para invitarlo a la mesa, pero no estaba en el sofá. Pasó por las demás habitaciones, no hubo rastro de él. Mientras meditaba lo sucedido, la habitación fue levemente oscurecida, tomada por una sombra. La ventana había sido bloqueada desde el lado externo por un par de alas que se movían con gracia, permitiendo que su dueño se desplazara en el aire.

Evidentemente, Arthur estaba volando, y se dirigía al balcón. El otro se apresuró a seguirlo, hizo su camino hasta la puerta de vidrio. La de madera ya estaba abierta.

—Es increíble —dijo con asombro una vez hubo llegado.

—En verdad lo es.

Deteniendo su vuelo, bajó hasta tocar las baldosas, de pie frente a Francis.

—Entonces, ya es momento, ¿no? —murmuró éste. Su compañero asintió con lentitud.

—Pero, antes... No tienes que buscar el perdón de ningún dios. Fue algo horrible, pero intenta perdonarte a ti mismo. Al menos para seguir hacia adelante, es lo único que puedes hacer ahora, porque no es posible volver hacia atrás.

—Gracias. —Bonnefoy sintió que no era merecedor de aquellas palabras, por lo cual las valoró cuando le fueron dirigidas—. En verdad eres un ángel.

Arthur se despidió con una leve sonrisa antes de emprender vuelo.


End file.
